dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Strategy Guides
Each of the Dark Parables games has official Strategy Guides that go along with it. They come in two forms: an interactive strategy guide and an official online walkthrough. Both are available through Big Fish Games. If you are looking for a video version of the walkthroughs, feel free to visit our Official Wiki Walkthroughs Page. Interactive Strategy Guides These guides generally feature basic gameplay tips, a walkthrough of every chapter of the game, a walkthrough of the bonus game, solutions for all puzzles and HO scenes in both games, and the locations of all Cursed Objects, Parable Pieces, and items from other Collections. These guides are fully illustrated with screencaps from the game, marked to indicate all of the items found there. The Collector's Edition of each game comes with the complete interactive Strategy Guide included. It is accessible at any time through a button in the game's interface labeled "Strategy Guide" or just simply "Guide". For those who own the Standard Edition of the game, the Strategy Guides can be purchased separately at the following links: * Curse of Briar Rose * The Exiled Prince * Rise of the Snow Queen * The Red Riding Hood Sisters * The Final Cinderella * Jack and the Sky Kingdom * Ballad of Rapunzel * The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide * Queen of Sands * Goldilocks and the Fallen Star * Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper * Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat Online Walkthroughs Big Fish Games provides a walkthrough for each game through their official blog. It lacks the interactivity and easy navigation of the Strategy Guide, but otherwise contains all of the same information. To view these walkthroughs, follow the links below: * Curse of Briar Rose * The Exiled Prince * Rise of the Snow Queen * The Red Riding Hood Sisters * The Final Cinderella * Jack and the Sky Kingdom * Ballad of Rapunzel * The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide * Queen of Sands * Goldilocks and the Fallen Star * The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree * The Thief and the Tinderbox * Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow * Return of the Salt Princess * The Match Girl's Lost Paradise * Portrait of the Stained Princess * Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper * Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat Gallery strategy cobr.jpg|Curse of Briar Rose strategy tep.jpg|The Exiled Prince strategy rotsq.jpg|Rise of the Snow Queen strategy trrhs.jpg|The Red Riding Hood Sisters strategy tfc.jpg|The Final Cinderella strategy jatsk.jpg|Jack and the Sky Kingdom strategy bor.jpg|Ballad of Rapunzel strategy tlmatpt.jpg|The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide qos-strategyguide.jpg|Queen of Sands walkthorughmenuDP10.png|Goldilocks and the Fallen Star tsp-strategy-guide.jpg|The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree RotSP Guide.png|Return of the Salt Princess MG Guide.png|The Match Girl's Lost Paradise PortraitOfTheStainedPrincess_Guide.jpg|Portrait of the Stained Princess cursery strategy guide.jpg|Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat strategy fltdp.jpg|Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper Category:Reference Category:Gameplay Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Queen of Sands Category:Fabled Legends Category:Cursery Category:Help Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:Bonus content Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess